


Baby I Got Your Money

by saltandbyrne



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Age Difference, Barebacking, Barely Legal, Begging, Bottom Castiel, Breathplay, Consent Issues, Crying, Dirty Talk, Face Slapping, Face-Fucking, Hair-pulling, Humiliation, M/M, Prostitution, Roleplay, Rough Sex, Roughness, Schmoop, Size Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-15
Updated: 2012-07-15
Packaged: 2017-11-10 00:42:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/460344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saltandbyrne/pseuds/saltandbyrne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Twinkie hooker Cas has a rough night with Dean, or does he?<br/>(This is totally consensual roleplay, but it doesn't read as such at first so please proceed with caution.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Baby I Got Your Money

Dean sees him when he walks out of the bar.

He's small, couple inches shorter than Dean, slender frame highlighted by his skintight t-shirt and jeans, pretty blue eyes darting nervously back and forth while he stands under the dim streetlight.

Dean stops and stares at him, hands crossed over his chest, looks him up and down a few times until the boy makes eye contact. Then Dean disappears around the corner, smirking at the confused little wrinkle between those blue eyes.

Dean's back in a few minutes, pulls his car up to the curb and rolls down the window. The boy comes over, roll of his hips when he walks belying the anxious tone he uses when he leans into the car. “Hey there.”

Dean looks up at him. “How much?”

The boy blinks a few times, like he was expecting a conversation. “Um, two hundred for a blowjob, five hundred for the works.”

Dean licks his lips and looks at the boy's chest, watches it move as he breathes. “I'll make it a grand if we go bareback.”

The boy inhales, eyes widening, looks up and down the street a few times.

“Ok.”

Dean nods. “Get in the car.”

Dean doesn't speak on the way to the motel, eyes on the road the whole time. The boy tries to start a conversation, “I'm Castiel, what's...” before Dean cuts him off.

“Not paying you to speak, am I, sweetheart?”

They go the rest of the way in silence.

*

The motel's on the edge of town, run-down shithole of a place that looks like it's held together with despair, meth and jizz.

Dean opens the door to his room and lets them in, taking off his flannel shirt and coming to sit on a chair in the corner while Castiel stands by the shitty excuse for a dresser, hands behind his back like he doesn't know what to do with them.

“I, um...”

“Let me see some I.D.” Castiel just stares at Dean. “I.D. Now.”

“I don't...” Castiel turns a little, looks at the door.

“I'm not a fucking cop, jesus.” Dean stands up and walks over to the boy, hand reaching into his pants pockets until he finds a slim wallet.

“Not a fucking cop, and I'm not getting arrested for a cheap little piece of ass like you.”

Dean flicks his wallet open and pulls out his driver's license.

“Christ, that really is your fucking name, isn't it?”

Castiel nods, teeth worrying at his lower lip as Dean looks at the card.

“Barely legal Castiel, that's what I like to see.” Dean slips the I.D. back into Castiel's wallet. “Stupid name, but at least you're 18.” Dean tosses his wallet on the dresser.

Castiel scuffs his shoe against the filthy carpet nervously.

“Some of my friends call me Cas, you could...”

Dean's on him before he can finish, hand on Cas' arm to push him up against the wall.

“Listen to me,  _Cas_ ,” Dean hisses in his face. “I just bought you for the night, and that means I'm gonna call you whatever the fuck I feel like.”

Cas looks up at him as Dean squeezes his arm tighter and crowds him against the wall, Dean standing a head taller and twice as broad through the shoulders.

“I'm gonna call you a fucking whore, call you a little slut, call you whatever I want, because that's what you are.”

Cas shuts his eyes and turns his head away.

“Uh-uh, you fucking look at me when I talk to you.”

Dean digs his fingers into Cas' arm, so small in his hand as the boy winces and looks back up at him.

“Don't act like you don't wanna be here, baby,” Dean dropping the last word with a sarcastic bite.

“What kind of fucking whore are you, give out your real name to every john who picks you up off the street?” Dean reaches down to grip Cas' jaw, angling it from side to side as he inspects him.

“Jesus christ, are you wearing fucking makeup?” Dean lets go of Cas' arm, other hand still holding him in place by his jaw as Dean sucks his thumb into his mouth.

“What, I'm not, ow!”

“Shut the fuck up.” Dean rubs his thumb against Cas' eye, rough swipes down like he's trying to rub something off, Dean only digging into his jaw harder as Cas tries to turn away.

“Well I'll be damned, you just fucking look like that, don't you?” He pulls his finger away from Cas' eye and runs it over Cas' trembling lips.

“Nothing on your lips, either, is there?”

Cas shakes his head, blinking his eyes at Dean.

“I asked you a fucking question, whore.” Dean shakes him a little.

“I, no, nothing, it's just me.”

“Well there we go.” Dean leans into him, mouth at his ear. “You're just like this, aren't you, Cas? Give out your real name to anyone who wants to pick your ass up for the night, want to hear me say your name while I use you like a worthless fucking whore, don't you?”

Cas lets out a little whimper as Dean presses down on his lip with his thumb.

“Don't worry, Cas, I'm gonna take good care of you, fuck this pretty little whore face of yours nice and good, promise.”

Dean grips Cas' lower lip between his thumb and forefinger, twisting and pulling the boy's head forward until he cries out.

“Stop, you're hurting me...”

Dean lets go of his lip and stares down at him.

“S'matter, Cas, too good to get roughed up a little? Wanna leave?”

Dean presses his body against Cas', leaning in until his knee is pressing against Cas' crotch.

“Don't like it?”

Dean hitches his thigh up to rub it flush against Cas' hard-on, straining against his tight jeans.

“Thought so.”

Cas closes his eyes and turns his head away from Dean as the older man reaches down to cup his hand over Cas' cock, hard and throbbing already.

“Gets your dick hard, doesn't it, Cas? Gets you off being treated like the little slut you are.”

Dean breathes into his ear as he undoes the top button of Cas' jeans.

“Gonna show me what a fucking whore you are, Cas,” Dean pulling the zipper down.

“Tell me what you are, Cas,” Dean undoing his fly and roughly tugging his jeans down around his knees.

“Say it, Cas.” Dean hooks his thumbs into the sides of Cas' tight little boxer briefs, tugging them down with a quick push.

Cas winces and turns from him, breath catching as his cock comes free and hits his stomach, wet little spot on his t-shirt telling Dean all he needs to know.

“Fucking slut, look at how excited you are,” Dean reaches down and wraps his hand around Cas' dick.

“C'mon, Cas, say it, tell me what a whore you are,” Dean squeezes Cas' cock hard enough to hurt, thumbnail pushing down into the slit of it until Cas cries out.

“Please, please stop, it hurts...”

Dean just squeezes harder.

“That's not what I wanted to hear, Cas.” Dean keeps his hand wrapped around Cas' dick as he leans in.

“I'm … I'm a fucking whore,” Cas says so quietly Dean can barely hear him, the boy's eyes still closed.

Dean goes totally still for a moment, barely even breathing as Cas blinks his eyes open and turns his head tentatively back towards Dean.

“For fuck's sake, Cas,” Dean yells, quick as a snake as he spins Cas around, hand on his head shoving him against the wall as the other one pins his arms behind his back, “say it like you fucking mean it.”

Dean presses himself against Cas' back, hand getting a good grip in the boy's hair to pull his head back until he's craning to look up at Dean.

Dean can see tears welling up in his big blue eyes, lower lip trembling as Dean leans down.

“At least your dick isn't a fucking liar like you are, Cas.” Dean sets his foot in between Cas' legs, side swipe of his boot kicking Cas' legs open wider so Dean can lean his thigh in and press Cas harder against the wall.

“I think you need to see what a fucking whore you look like, Cas, look at this hard fucking cock of yours and tell me you don't like it.”

Dean pulls him back from the wall, one hand in his hair while the other keeps both his arms behind his back. Cas tries to walk with him as Dean pulls him towards the bathroom.

Cas stumbles, tripping over his jeans and briefs tangled at his knees.

Dean doesn't miss a stride, just pulls Cas along with him by his hair and the hand holding his arms back as Cas yelps in pain.

"Shut your fucking whore mouth," Dean stops for a moment and shakes him, Cas going limp in his arms and softly sobbing.

Dean drags him into the bathroom, pulling Cas to stand in front of him at the sink.

Dean releases his hold on Cas' arms, bringing his hand up to cup Cas' jaw from behind him and turn his face towards the mirrored paneling over the sink.

"Look at yourself, Cas," Dean barks at him, digging his hand into Cas' jaw until he gasps and opens his eyes.

Cas has tears streaming down his face, his lips pressed together as Dean slides his hand down Cas' chest.

“Those fucking eyes, christ, your mouth, all of you, Cas, just a perfect little whore, aren't you?” Dean wraps his hand around Cas' dick to stroke him slowly.

“Gets you hot, too, you can't lie to me, Cas.” Dean smiles as he tilts Cas' head in his hand. “So fucking hard, little prick's already sweating like a whore in church, ain't it?”

Dean slides his thumb over the bead of precome at the head of Cas' cock to illustrate.

“Maybe I should just fuck you like this, Cas, bend you over till your little whore mouth's fogging up this filthy mirror, fuck you dry, see how pretty you look when you really fucking cry for me.”

Cas sobs out some pathetic little noise while Dean grins like a maniac, because Cas' dick is sitting in a little shiny pool of its own making.

“You'd like that, wouldn't you? Bet I could just slide it right in, couldn't I? Bet you've been fucked six ways to Sunday already, haven't you?”

Cas is shaking under his hands, tears rolling out of his eyes.

“Don't worry, darlin', I'm gonna fuck you like the dirty little bitch you are, fuck you bare till it's leaking out of you.”

Dean releases his grip on Cas' cock.

“But first, you're gonna make yourself come for me, Cas,” Dean slides his hand up under Cas' t-shirt, “gonna jerk this little slut prick of yours off while you look at yourself and tell me what a fucking whore you are, got it?”

Dean pinches one of Cas' nipples between his thumb and forefinger and twists, hard.

Cas screams and bucks away from him, but Dean's still got him by the jaw. Dean crowds him in closer and waits for him to settle down.

“Know you wanna come for me, Cas,” Dean's and Cas' eyes move down in the mirror to watch as Cas' dick wells up another drop of precome as Cas grips the sink.

Dean pulls Cas' hand away and wraps it around his cock, strokes it a few times before he releases his hand. “Don't stop, Cas.”

Dean brings his hand back up under Cas' shirt, fingers running back and forth to tweak at Cas' nipples while he jerks himself off.

“See yourself, Cas?” Dean smiles as he rubs his thumb along the soft line of Cas' jaw. “See what a good little whore you look like?”

Cas sniffles and looks up at Dean's eyes in the mirror while another tear slides down his face.

“Don't look at me, baby, I'm not the one who's getting paid here.” Cas whimpers as Dean pinches his thumbnail into his nipple.

“Now be a good boy and repeat after me.”

Dean shakes Cas' head a little, jerk of his wrist at Cas' jaw making him wince.

“I'm a fucking whore,” Dean smiles down at Cas, raising an eyebrow at the boy.

Cas stills the hand on his cock and opens his mouth to speak. “I'm a -”

Dean slaps the side of his face as he tugs viciously on Cas' nipple. “I didn't tell you to stop stroking yourself, did I?”

A fresh batch of tears rolls down Cas' face. “N-no...”

“Let's try that again.” Dean nods as Cas starts to stroke his cock again and looks up at Dean in the mirror.

“I'm a fucking whore.”

Dean swipes his thumb over Cas' lips. “There, that wasn't so bad, was it? Now look at yourself and say it again.” Dean rocks his hips forward slightly to press his cock against Cas' back.

Cas meets his own tear-wet eyes in the mirror and repeats it. Dean catches one of Cas' tears on his thumb and sucks it into his mouth.

“So pretty when you cry for me, Cas.” Dean runs his hand through Cas' hair.

“Now say it louder. I want everyone to hear what you are, Cas.”

Cas screams it out as Dean knots his hand in his hair and tugs.

“Good, good little whore. You need this, don't you?” Dean notes with satisfaction that Cas is still stroking himself.

“You're just a couple of holes for me to fuck, aren't you?” Cas bites his lip but doesn't slow his pace on his dick. “Say it.”

Cas inhales a jagged breath and looks at himself, so small in front of Dean, tears streaming down his face, Dean's hand huge against his chest.

“I'm just a couple of … of holes for you to fuck,  _fuck_ ,” Cas moans out, spilling all over the counter as more tears spill out of his eyes.

Dean watches it in the mirror, hand still tight in the boy's hair.

“Good fucking slut, knew that'd make you come.” Dean doesn't give him a chance to recover, just pulls him by the hair out of the bathroom. Cas stumbles but manages to stay on his feet until Dean flings him on the bed.

Dean pulls Cas' shoes off but leaves the rest of his clothes on. “Turn around, on your back,” he barks at Cas.

Dean reaches into his back pocket and pulls out a small disposable lube packet. “Get yourself ready,” Dean says as he tosses the lube next to Cas, who's scrambling to turn himself around with his pants half-way off.

Dean grabs him under the shoulders and drags him until his head is hanging off the bed.

“Gonna fuck your little whore mouth while you prep that ass for me.” Dean unzips his fly, pulling his cock out through the front of his boxers.

“Better do a good job, that's all the lube you're getting.” Dean strokes his cock while he watches Cas rip the packet open in his teeth. Cas looks up at him like he's about to say something, but Dean doesn't give him the chance.

Cas fumbles and drops the lube when Dean grabs his cock and rubs the head of it over Cas' lips.

“Fucking mouth of yours, jesus...” Dean smiles as those fuck-hot, chapped lips open for him. “So fucking easy, just like that.”

Dean's cock slides through his lips and straight down his throat, tilted angle of his head perfect to deepthroat him as Dean grips both hands in his hair and fucks into his face as rough as he pleases.

“C'mon, Cas, slick that little fuckhole up for me.” Cas reaches blindly beside himself until his fingers close over the lube. Dean can see his cock twitch every time he gags around Dean's, Cas already coming back to half-mast.

Dean watches, cock riding in and out of Cas' mouth with wet little sounds, as Cas struggles to rip the packet open and slick his fingers up.

“Better hurry up, Cas, gettin' bored fucking this end...” Dean chuckles a little as Cas twists himself awkwardly, trying to get his fingers in his ass with his pants still tangled around his knees and Dean shaking him every time be bears down into Cas' hot mouth.

He can feel Cas moan something against his cock, so Dean fucks him a little faster and slaps at the side of his cheek. “Can't hear you, Cas, what was that?” Dean laughs.

Cas has his hips tilted up while he works himself open. Dean can't see what he's doing but he thinks he's had long enough.

“Ten more seconds, Cas, I'm feeling generous tonight,” Dean spits out. “Not that a fucking whore like you really needs it, bet I could have fucked you right there on the streetcorner and you would have loved it, wouldn't you?”

Dean can see Cas' arm moving as the boy cants his hips to the side, trying to get deeper inside himself as Dean grabs him by the hair.

“Ten...”

Dean digs his hands into Cas' hair until he hears a little squeal escape around his dick.

“Nine...”

Dean pulls his cock out until the head of it's right at Cas' lips, spit-wet and shiny.

“Eight...”

Cas gurgles out the filthiest choking sound Dean's ever heard out of a human being when he slams his cock all the way home.

“Seven...”

Dean can see Cas start to tense as he holds him there, doesn't let him breathe.

“Six...”

Cas is still writhing down on his own fingers, good boy.

“Five...”

Dean keeps one hand laced tight in Cas' hair as he rubs his thumb along with slim white line of his throat, pushing until he can feel the head of his cock through the skin and muscle underneath.

“Four...”

Cas' dick is hard again, standing up against his belly and adding to the growing collection of precome stains on his t-shirt.

“Three...”

Dean pulls his cock out of Cas' mouth, line of spit still connecting his lips to the head of it as Dean grabs Cas by the shoulders and pulls him off the bed.

Cas lands with a thud on the floor and scrambles to get his hands under himself, lube-slick fingers sticking to the dirty carpeting. Cas has a fresh set of tears wetting his cheeks as he coughs and splutters, catching his breath.

Dean sinks down to his knees behind the panting boy and pulls him up on his knees and elbows with a rough hand on his hip, lining his cock up with Cas' slick hole.

“Two, one...” Dean digs his fingers into Cas' hip and pulls him back down onto his dick in one sharp tug, full length of him sinking into impossibly tight heat, velvety grip on his cock like he's splitting him in half.

Cas screams like an animal, gut-wrenching sobs coursing out of him as Dean holds himself still and pulls Cas back until his tiny hips are flush with Dean's.

“Look at that, take my cock so fucking good.” Dean can envision the fingerprint bruises Cas will be sporting on his hips tomorrow as Dean digs both hands in and moves Cas back and forth on his cock.

“Perfect fucking whore you are, tight little ass just needs to get fucked, doesn't it?” Cas sobs out some choking noises that just make Dean fuck him that much harder.

“Give you what you need, Cas, know you need me to come in this greedy little fuckhole, don't you?” Dean's rocking forward to meet Cas every time he pulls him back, rough slap of their bodies together making Cas shake.

Dean looks down at the boy underneath him, smooth skin of his ass, slender waist under his shirt, lean muscles in his back bunching up and flexing every time Dean slams into him. Dean releases one of his hands and reaches down to grab Cas by the hair and twist his head to the side so Dean can see him.

Cas is just a fucking mess, tears and spit staining his face, lips red and swollen as Cas bites down on them.

“Fucking whore for my cock, Cas, filthy little slut you are, christ,” Dean thrusts into him so fast it sounds like it's echoing off the walls, like the whole motel can hear them.

“Bet you're so fucking hard right now, little slut dick of yours just can't get enough,” Dean can feel himself getting close so he lets Cas' hair go and reaches under him to fist his cock.

“Gonna come again for me, Cas, come with my big cock in your tight little ass like a good fucking whore is supposed to,” Dean groans and bites his lip, trying to hold himself off as he strips Cas' dick fast and hard, pulls him back onto Dean's cock just to push him forward into his hand.

Dean doesn't have to wait long, Cas clenching around him so fucking tight Dean can barely see straight, wet heat of him running over Dean's hand to spatter onto the floor as Cas sobs out his name, which...

“God, yes, Cas, fuck,” Dean can't put more than that together as he buries himself in that flexing grip and comes, pulling out at the last second to watch the final dregs of it run down Cas' balls as he lands a white stripe of it across his gaping hole.

Dean pushes one of Cas' hips down until he's lying on his side on the floor, eyes barely focusing as Cas comes down, little moaning cries still rolling off his lips as Dean stands up and tucks himself back in, mess and all.

Dean takes a few deep breaths to make sure he's not gonna start swaying when he walks. He pulls out his wallet and counts out ten crisp hundred-dollar bills.

Dean looks down at Cas, curled on his side on the filthy floor, pants around his knees, tears still rolling down his face, puddles of spunk on either side of him. Dean tosses the money down and watches it land in the sticky mess in front of Cas' softening dick before he turns and walks out the door.

“Thanks, whore.”

 

*

Cas is laying on one of the beds when Dean comes back in. His face is scrubbed pink and his pants are back on.

Dean can barely get the door open with all the takeout containers he's carrying. Cas rolls his eyes.

“Dean, you always get too much food!”

Cas sits up and looks at his boyfriend, sheepish grin on his face and god he's so fucking cute.

“I didn't know what you wanted, and I wasn't sure -”

“I want  _you_ , Dean, come here.”

Cas bats his eyelashes as Dean puts the food down on the other bed and comes to sit next to him.

Cas wraps his arms around him and pulls himself onto Dean's lap, leaning up to kiss him and sighing as Dean kisses him back, deep and sweet and those lips of his, fuck.

“Fuck, Dean, that was fucking amazing...” Cas kisses him again. “So. Fucking. Hot.” Cas marks each word with a kiss to Dean's neck. “And the money thing? You watched all that porn I put on your computer, didn't you?”

“Yeah, yeah I did.”

“And you totally kept going even when I said your name! I sort of lost it there, forgot I wasn't  _supposed_  to know your name.” Cas smiles wickedly up at him.

Dean lets out a long, shaky breath under him.

“That was … fuck, Cas, that was intense, you know? You were crying so much and I ... I didn't think it was gonna be that hot, but seeing you like that, I went sorta crazy, it just …”

Dean pulls Cas close to his chest, squishing him with those enormous arms of his.

“Fuck, baby, I didn't mean any of it, you know that, right?” Dean strokes his hands through Cas' hair.

“God, Cas, I fucking love you, I'd never hurt you, ever, you're so fucking young, I don't -”

Cas squirms out of Dean's arms and looks up at him. Dean's actually crying, one tear rolling down his cheek.

“Oh my god, Dean, stop. You were perfect. Exactly what I wanted.”

Dean still got upset sometimes, freaked out by some of the stuff Cas liked getting up to with him. And then there was his whole “I'm old enough to be your father” guilt-trip issue, which he really needed to get over. Dean might be close to twice his age, but Cas had slept with twice as many people and taken care of himself since he was 14, so he figured the dog-years of his life made him the older one in their relationship.

“Dean, it's hot when I cry, not so much … ok, fine, you still look totally fucking hot when you cry that one perfect tear thing you do, but that's not the point.”

Cas lays down next to Dean and pulls the older man close to him, settling Dean's head on his chest.

“Dean, I fucking love you, and you're perfect, and that's that.”

Cas kisses at the soft spikes of Dean's hair and runs his hand along Dean's broad shoulders.

“Now let's scarf down some crappy food and get the fuck out of here. I like our bed a lot better, don't you?”

Dean laughs and kisses at Cas' chest. “Yeah, and at least I know it's just  _our_  jizz making the sheets all stiff.” Cas makes a disgusted  _blech_  noise and kisses Dean's forehead.

“Let's go home, baby.”  
  
*  
Thanks for the title, [Old Dirty Bastard](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=gKw5mBh4rYs). :D

**Author's Note:**

> [Tumblr post here!](http://saltandbyrnefic.tumblr.com/post/135956481699/baby-i-got-your-money-twinkie-hooker-cas-has-a)


End file.
